


Feather Fall

by Kobuzero



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobuzero/pseuds/Kobuzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the return of Overwatch, Angela Zeigler has found herself in the midst of the war and chaos of the world once more. Along side her is the second generation of Amari's. This new turn of events however has her free falling into the the loving arms of Fareeha Amari, while the world around them seems to spiral further into chaos. Though the two of them fight for the same cause, they do so in very different ways. While one is fierce in the face of battle, the other shows mercy and kindness. Sometimes, however, even the softest of hearts can be driven to take a life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sky Pharaoh

_Some of us fall by the wayside_  
_And some of us soar to the stars ~_  
Circle of Life by Elton John

 

"Alright there Cap, think you've got everything?" Lena Oxton asked the new recruit who stood in her new quarters within Watchpoint:Gibraltar. The now refurbished Overwatch base.

"I do, thank you for showing me around." Fareeha replied as she set her simple suitcase near the small table in the corner, and let her jacket fall on the back of the chair that accompanied it.

"It's such an honor to have you serving with us Captain Amari." Winston, the giant gorilla said with a confident smile as he adjusted his glasses. "Although, there are a few more things we have to do before I can let you get settled in here."

Fareeha nodded in understanding. "Of course. What do you need?"Although her face was calm, inside she was still giddy about the idea of finally being amongst the ranks of these legendary heroes that she had admired since she was a young girl.

"Well, really, I'm eager to get an idea of your skills. I know you're quite the decorated officer back in Egypt, and your suit just arrived a few moments ago. Shall we, take it for a test run?"

That actually made Fareeha smile just a little. She had been eager to fly in her suit again. Since it had been weeks since she was relieved of her duty with Helix Security, and been on standby until she was finally accepted and transferred to Gibraltar to join Overwatch. Not to mention that when she was flying during training sessions, it had become a sort of therapeutic activity for her. There was just something calming, and maybe even liberating about soaring high above the world and having the entire sky to one's self. It wouldn't come as a surprise to those who knew the former security chief that she replied almost instantly to the request.

"Certainly. Shall we go now? I would also like to make sure that my suit came through the trip okay."

Lena clapped her hands together, as her eyes went wide in awe like a child who had just met their favorite superhero. "Oh oh, can I watch? I'd love to see the great Ana Amari's daughter in action."

This made Fareeha a little nervous. She had hoped that in Overwatch she wouldn't be expected to be like a clone of her mother. There was no question that she had been one of the finest heroes that the world had ever known, but Fareeha wanted to be her own hero. Remembered for her own deeds and actions. Not for being a living shadow of her late mother.

Still,  her smile did persist through Lena's outburst, and she laughed softly. It really was flattering in a way that someone would just want to watch her train. "Of course you can. Maybe we could even have a little race."

The british woman's eyes went wide for a moment at the suggestion, but a confident look soon took over. With an enthusiastic thumbs up, Lena agreed. "Alright, you're on. Just don't be sad when ya lose." This was followed by a high pitched giggle as Lena blinked out of the room to the balcony that connected all the agent's quarters to the rest of the base, and hopped in place excitedly. "Come on, get a move on." She called and then blinked her way down to the main floor of the commons room that sat below them.

With a shake of his head Winston sighed, but still grinned in amusement. "You'll get used to her... Eventually."

The jets in Fareeha's suit roared to life as she rocketed up into the sunset sky from the launch pad outside the base. Although the Egyptian hadn't noticed that she had drawn quite the crowd as she soared as high as she dared. Which was high enough for her to hover in the air for a moment and scan the world around her. The ocean below crashed against the high rocks that surrounded the Watchpoint, which appeared to have been built directly into and around the island. Instead of reshaping the area, most of the buildings adhered to the shape of the land. With the main headquarters of Overwatch being built inside the rocks like a man made cave.

It was beautiful here, she noted to herself as she made a slow descending circle around the launch area. Below her were a few target dummies that Winston had set up for her while she donned her Raptora suit. One by one they each took a direct rocket hit, and exploded into a cloud of dust with only scorch marks on the landing pad to mark that anything had been there in the first place. Then, Fareeha decided to get a little bit fancy.

The engines of her suit roared like a mighty dragon as she turned herself completely upside down in the air, with her feet facing the clouds, and hurdled toward the ground like a falcon ready to grasp its prey in it's talons. Then, just as it appeared that she might hit the ground she pulled up and flew parallel to the concrete covered ground below, and only about ten feet away from the group of assorted Overwatch recruits.

This little trick also gave her a chance to look over all of her new partners, each of a different sizes, and skin colors, and each with a unique flare to them all. Any one of them looked to be someone she could admire. From the famous Reinhardt, to the scientific oddity that was Winston, or the giant bear of a woman with hot pink hair that looked like she could snap Fareeha in half in a moment. Yes, here she felt welcome, and like she wasn't just another cog in the wheel that was the Egyptian military.

Then, her gaze fell upon a woman who looked oddly familiar to her. Even from here she could see those brilliant blue eyes, and the way her golden hair caught the sunlight even held Fareeha mesmerized as she flew past her. Although what kept her attention was the way that this woman seemed almost as enthralled as she was. She stood with both hands clasped in front of her, and a look of genuine wonder on her features as she watched the Egyptian fly past. Then, all of a sudden that look faded and was replaced by one of concern.

Fareeha's face scrunched up in confusion as well, but then her suit suddenly began beeping rapidly. It was a warning system that had been built into the suit to warn it's pilots of rapidly approaching ground, or other solid objects such as buildings. It helps new pilots learn their boundaries. However, Fareeha was no new pilot. That could only mean...

"Ya al qarafi!" The arabic curse flew from Fareeha's tongue as her gaze snapped to what was in front of her. A wall, made of concrete, and that she would smash into if she didn't react. and react she did.

In an effort to make this look planned, Fareeha fired her concussive grenade to help knock her away from the wall, and she rocketed herself straight up and then turned the whole display into what appeared to be an effortless series of barrel rolls, before she slowly came down for a nice gentle landing. Thankfully no one was close enough to see her breath a heavy sigh of relief before turning to look back at the others.

When she turned around she was greeted by a full round of claps and cheers from all who had been watching. Even a few hoots and hollers from the large woman, and an exaggerated thumbs up from Lena. Fareeha hoped that her blush would go away by the time she walked over to them, although there was no hiding the small confident smile on her lips. It truly was nice to be appreciated to this degree and even she wasn't modest enough to not let it inflate her ego just a little bit.

"That was awesome, Cap!" Lena exclaimed excitedly when the Egyptian approached them.

Feeling a bit embarrassed now, Fareeha waved her hand, and shook her still helmeted head. "Please, it was nothing really."

The blonde woman chimed in, with a voice as gentle as a Dove's coo. "On the contrary, it was quite the display."

Fareeha looked over at her, now able to actually look her over without the danger of crashing into something. That little reminder of her almost disastrous mishap made the blush in her cheeks return, but thankfully it was hidden under her visor for the moment.

"You flew as though you were the Queen of the Skies." Came yet another compliment from the large woman, with the thick Russian accent.

Lena brightened immediately, like a cartoon character who's just had an idea with a lightbulb appearing above their head. "Oh yeah! Like a Sky Pharaoh." Then she paused, with a highly thoughtful expression. "Wait... is there like... a girl version of a Pharaoh?"

The blonde woman laughed, a sound that sent a wondrous sensation through Fareeha's body, and like a magnet called her attention back. "Perhaps we should call her a Pharah."

It took a moment for the Egyptian to pick up on the joke, but when she did it made her chuckle a bit. So this woman was beautiful, and witty. Still, she couldn't quite place where she had seen her before. Still, she tried to recall as the conversation carried on around her.

"A Pharah huh?" Lena mused, with a finger to her bottom lip before she exclaimed, "Hey! That could be your callsign!"

"My what?" Fareeha asked, looking down at the considerably shorter Brit after finally removing her helmet.

"You know, your callsign. It's like a cool nickname. Mine's Tracer." Lena explained, pointing at herself for emphasis. Then as she continued to talk she blinked around to those who still stood around. "This here is Zarya." She said while motioning to the Russian woman.

Zarya flexed her muscles confidently. "Aye. Aleksandra Zaryanova, pleased to meet you friend."

Fareeha only nodded politely, and tried to follow Tracer as she blinked away again, over to Winston. "And we just call Winston...well...Winston, but!" In the next instant she appeared next to the blonde woman. "We also have Mercy here." She said with a very animated hand gesture as if she was showing off a brand new car in a commercial. "Don't let her fool you though, she's not merciful at all." Tracer looked over at the other woman, who glared back in annoyance, with hands moving to her hips like a disappointed mother.

If Fareeha hadn't been brand new to this group, she might have let herself laugh at the amusing display between them. To her surprise however, the woman named called Mercy didn't engage Tracer in whatever spat that she had tried to instigate. Instead, she regarded the Egyptian with a friendly smile, and gentle wave in greeting.

"Yes, my call sign may be Mercy, but my name is Angela Ziegler." She held her hand out in a friendly manner, which Fareeha accepted into a traditional handshake. "I am the chief medical expert for all of the agents of Overwatch."

With a slight bow of her head, the soldier introduced herself after releasing the Mercy's hand. "Fareeha Amari, and it is an honor to meet you, Dr. Ziegler. I had no idea that you had returned to Overwatch."

It had finally dawned on the Egyptian where she had seen this woman before. On many posters of the entire Overwatch crew, where the famous and most certainly accomplished Dr. Angel Zeigler had been featured alongside all the other heroes who often seemed to overshadow the Swiss doctor. Not that Fareeha understood why. Standing in front of her now, it was like looking at a real life angel. Between Angela's stunning features; which were sharp but elegant, and the way her revolutionary Valkyrie suit fit her body like a glove along with the wings on her back that seemed to respond to her every expression. It was hard to believe that anyone could overlook her.

Angela smiled, and chuckled softly. "And I had no idea that Ana Amari had such an equally qualified daughter. I will also consider it an honor to work alongside you. Especially if you are more punctual to your first mandatory physical than your mother was."

"I had no idea that my mother was capable of being late for anything." There was a look of complete shock on the young Amari's face.

Angela laughed wholeheartedly at that. "Well, I will be merciful," she drew out the word with a sideward glance at Lena. "As long as you come and see me tomorrow morning."

Fareeha smirked at the pun this time. She was starting to feel comfortable and welcome here already. At least in the presence of Dr.Zeigler. "Certainly, Ma'am. I will be there promptly." She said with another respectful bow of her head toward the doctor.

"Excellent." Angela replied with a confirmative clap of her hands before taking her leave, and returning inside the base. Leaving the newly dubbed Pharah standing with only Zarya and Tracer.

As soon as Dr.Ziegler was probably out of earshot, Zarya said, "She really does scare me sometimes."

"I heard that!" Came the swiss accent in a sing song voice from inside, and Pharah, for the first time since long before leaving the Helix Security team, laughed.

 


	2. Don't Fear The Reaper

_The moon is just the sun at night. ~_  
Heaven and Hell by Black Sabbath

 

King's Row, the place where the world was reminded that it needed Overwatch once more. Just like that night, the moon hung full in the sky, and the stars twinkled as though they had not a care for what transpired on the Earth that they observed from their lonely corners of the universe. Big Ben, the clock tower that had stood since Queen Victoria was the leader of Britain, served as a secondary moon with it's golden light casting a soft glow over the streets that sprawled around it like web.

Perched on top of said clock tower, was the newest member of Overwatch, Pharah, with her royal blue flightsuit soaking up the glow from the clock. Not the most inconspicuous watch point, but certainly the one with the best view of the city, and the people that she had been sent to protect during one of the many parades that Britain still held, despite the tragedies of recent months.

Just as the Kingdom of Britain always had, it soldiered on, and never wavered in its way of life. This was something that Pharah, who came from a land steeped in tradition and old ways could understand and even support. For that reason was why she now stood on top of one of the most famous landmarks in the world, and watched the world below like an eagle that was waiting for a fish to jump from a stream; the fish being the potential Talon agents like WidowMaker and Reaper, or even some lowlife trying to make a name for his despicable self. No matter who, or what it was. If someone decided to disturb this peace, Pharah would swoop in and make sure to snatch them up before they could do any harm to the innocents here.

However, she was not alone in her duty to the people. Down below on the streets, Lena Oxton, or better known by the public as Tracer, walked among the people. For once she wasn't making a giant scene, but was instead being wary of a potential threat. Not that Pharah knew of her last incident in King's Row, but she was determined not to let that type of failure happen again.

Accompanying her was Soldier: 76, a hero in the eyes of many, but not to himself. No matter his opinion on himself though, the call of duty still tugged at him and was the reason for him standing watch nearby. Not as close as Lena, but instead he chose to investigate the surrounding areas as discreetly as possible. In the hopes of cutting off any threat before it could reach the public.

Even Reinhardt, the big German man himself was marching along with the parade. Ready to become the shield for them all if something were to turn up tonight. Although he seemed to have forgotten that at the moment, as he waved to the children in the crowd and constantly struck poses for the ladies.

It was the last member of their team that Pharah's gaze kept wandering to. Dr. Angela Zeigler, whose call sign was Mercy. A fitting name for someone like her. From what little Fareeha had learned of the Swiss doctor, she knew she was a kind hearted woman whose goal in life seemed to be to help everyone in need. No matter the cost. This was also something that the soldier could admire, since she too sought the same goals, albeit by vastly different methods.

Currently, said blonde doctor had also found herself a perch nearby, on top of one of the old fashioned curved lamp posts that lined this particular street. There she sat with her legs swinging gently back and forth as she seemed to be singing along with the music from the marching band. Although she was alone over there, it seemed to Pharah that she was at least enjoying herself on this festive night, even if it did carry a sombre undertone.

Pharah found herself to be more enthralled by the sight of Mercy than the parade that was causing the whole scene. To the point that she actually set her rocket launcher off to the side and sat herself down on the small ledge that lined the clock tower. Over the few minutes that she sat there, a fond smile slowly grew on her features. There was part of her that wished she could be down there with her, just to find out what exactly was making her so joyful about this event. Or maybe it was just to get to know her more, either way, the feeling was there, at least until Jack Morrison's voice came over the intercom in her helmet.

"Heads up, we've got company. Someone's sneaking around in the alleys, and they don't look too friendly." This was followed by gunshots. "Definitely not friendly. We got mercs. Get on it."

Without a second thought, Pharah had gotten to her feet, and her rocket launcher was returned to her hands. After a quick scan of the vitals on her suit she took flight, the engines in her suit roared to life and spit their blue fire and left a trail of smoke as she blazed across the sky like a comet. A few of the locals must have thought she was part of the festivities, as they pointed and gasped in awe as she flew over their heads. Now was not the time for a self indulgent pat on the back however, she had not earned their praise yet.

The radar in her visor helped guide her to Jack's position, and sure enough she spotted a group of men opening fire on the lone soldier. Pharah lent him a hand by firing a full clip of rockets down on the group. Each one making a sound akin to a thunder clap as they blasted into the concrete below.

Even from over two-hundred feet in the air, the Egyptian could hear the cries of pain from the mercenaries, and she nodded to herself as she called "Tango Down" over the intercom. Simultaneously she let herself land for just a moment so she could reload her rocket launcher without having to control her suit at the same time. Although she was trained to reload in the air, it was far safer to do it on the ground.

"We're all good here." Lena replied. "I'm gonna double back, and make sure we got 'em all."

Just as Pharah breathed a sigh of relief at that, there was a new voice over the channel. A distinctly Swiss one, calling for aid. "They're trying to head off the parade."

"I'll hold them back as long as I can. Be quick about it eh?"

Almost in unison, Pharah and Soldier: 76 replied over the radio that they were on their way. However there was no way that he was going to beat the Egyptian's ability to fly there, but even as she sped back to her original position, she could hear the gunfire from what she could only count as ten...no twenty guns firing at once. Below her was chaos, a swarm of people running for their lives as the giant ironclad man continued to hold his ground.

"This thing won't hold forever!" Reinhardt yelled, as his shield began to break. "Get a move on!"

"I'm here!" Pharah yelled back over the cacophony of the crowd, as she ascended to nearly the top of the clock tower. With her vantage point, she could see the small army of mercenaries that all opened fire upon Reinhardt.

Just as his shield was about to give way to the sea of bullets, Pharah called in the most commanding voice she could summon, "Everyone move! Rocket barrage incoming!" Then, as soon as the crowd has dispersed enough that she felt it was safe, the Egyptian steeled herself and pressed the buttons on the wrists of her suit and let fly the hail of destruction that she carried within the shoulder pads and hip mounts of her suit. All the while the jets that kept her afloat let out a fierce cry in their effort to keep her airborn through the entire display.

The now empty champers hissed as steam billowed from them and Pharah let herself slow fall from the sky. Observing all the red dots in her visor that represented an enemy unit blinking out like a dead star. Her first mission, was a success. At least, she thought, and even called it in through the intercom. Receiving praise from Reinhardt, Soldier, and even Lena who excitedly described the scene as a fancy fireworks show.

There was once voice that was missing however. Only identifiable when the noise died down some, and Pharah could hear heavy, panicked breathing. "Doctor Zeigler? Come in, are you alright?" The Egyptian asked, while pressing her hand to the side of her helmet, in an effort to hear the coms better.

"Doctor, I repeat, are you alright?" Pharah followed her question, and this spurred alarm throughout the rest of the squad.

"Angie? You there?" Lena asked too, a tinge of worry could be heard in that cockney accent.

Finally, Mercy responded. "I'm being followed, they cut me off from you. I think the Reaper is here." The Swiss woman called back between panting breaths that were followed by the distinct rhythmic crack of a pair of shotguns.

The doctor hadn't even finished her call for help before her fellow Overwatch agents sprang into action. Jack sprinted through the alleyways, while Lena bobbed and weaved her way through the crowd using her blink ability. Reinhardt even charged his way down the centre of the street in an effort to scare off anyone else who might try to trap their medic. Meanwhile Pharah hopped along the rooftops, using her jets sparingly so that she would have enough fuel to keep her airborne when she would inevitably skirmish with an enemy.

When Pharah finally caught sight of Mercy, she had her back to a wall. Cornered in an alley way like a fox, with Reaper standing at it's opening like the pointing dog with his shot guns trained on her. Over the coms, Pharah could hear their conversation.

"What's wrong Doc? You look like you've seen a _ghost_." Although distant, Reaper's voice was like sand, gritty and hoarse.

There was fear in Mercy's voice, but still she asked, "What do you want from me? Who are you?"

Reaper inched closer to the medic, his footfalls heavy on the puddle strewn concrete, as he lowered one of his mastercrafted shotguns, and took his time squaring the lone one in line with Mercy's head. " _My_ **_face_ **." Was all he said, as Mercy gasped in horror and fumbled around for her pistol.

It seemed like hours as Pharah closed the gap between herself and the scene she could see unfolding before her. Only a little more, and she could end this. Though she could still hear Reaper's haunting laugh as he watched the normally carefree, and violence detesting Dr.Ziegler raise her pistol in front of her and try with all her might not to tremble.

"You really think _that thing_ is going to make me go away? You always were a fool."

" _Go to hell_!" Mercy yelled, while squeezing the trigger of her pistol and firing a bullet directly between what would have been his eyes. That is, if it hadn't suddenly passed straight through his body, which suddenly seemed to evaporate into a wispy cloud of black smoke.

He laughed. "Oh Doctor Zeigler." Came his patronizing tone as he moved around her, until he was behind her with his gun to her head, and face mere inches from the woman's ear. "Don't you know? You already sent me there..."

Mercy's grip tightened on her gun, and Pharah could see her, frozen there. Eyes wide with...realization, or was it fear? Possibly her life flashing before her eyes. A life that Pharah was not going to let end on her watch.

"Get away from her!" Pharah yelled as she released the small grenade from her wrist launcher. This was enough to distract the wraith, who looked up at her and pulled his gun just slightly away from Mercy. This gave the Raptora Pilot a chance to swoop down deliver a swift kick to his now solid face.

There was a loud grunt from the masked figure, and a crack that resounded through the alley way as his gun went off. Thankfully, missing anything that could have been hurt by it. More specifically Mercy who shrieked from the sound that no doubt nearly deafened her, judging by the way she was holding her hand over her ear and hissing in pain.

Gently, so as not to startle her further, Pharah wrapped her arms around the other woman. "Efu lhdha, Doctor." The Egyptian said, asking for the doctor to excuse her in her native tongue. as she held Mercy close and rocketed them both straight up into the air and as far away from that madman as she could get in that time.

"I found him!" Reinhardt yelled over the coms.

Lena could be heard as well, her tiny pistols firing off volleys of shots as she blinked down the alley way in an effort to catch up with Reaper."Don't worry, we'll get him. Pharah, get the Doc somewhere safe alright? We'll handle it from here."

"Copy that, I'm going to take her back to the ship for now." Pharah replied, as she glanced down at Mercy who was cradled in her arms.  

To her surprise, the blonde had her arms wrapped around Pharah's neck, but she couldn't see her face although it did rest against her breastplate. It was downcast and therefore hidden by the thick bangs that hung over her eyes, and she was silent as a stone. Obviously, that exchange had taken it's toll on her psyche... and why wouldn't it? Not every day did one come face to face with a masked murderer who to the naked eye at least seemed to be unkillable. On top of that, it was clear that they knew each other. Although Pharah had no idea how deep the roots of that confrontation went, and she was not about to pry. At least not at this moment in time, when her mission was solely to get the medic back to safety.

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, dear readers for having a look at my little project. I assure you there is more to come. Please feel free to leave a comment and share your thoughts and feedback with me. All are welcome, and please continue to enjoy the rest of the story.


End file.
